Moving Past Pain into a Shadow
by TheLiteHasTruth
Summary: Yoooooo. So I've been talking with 92firedemon and he let me use his pokemon team and background story for this. You can call this a prequel to Stepping out from a shadow if you want. Ive been talking with him about it and he said he would love to help. Of course the story is about Red and how his legend started. You don't need to read the sequel, but I highly recommend it. lil Au
1. Chapter 1

Hey! TheLiteHasTruth here! I was reading 92fireDemons story called. Stepping out from a shadow. So I thought a prequel would be great! I kinda made it a little bit AU of course to spice up the story. However the concept and everything will all remain the same. Backstory and pokemon team as well as ideas all belong to 92fireDemon.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Legend begins

A four year old boy was playing with a Charmander in his room. They were drawing pictures and throwing papers at each other. They were living a life that any child would want a life without pains. Although this child was meant for greatness, but with that greatness come pain and sadness. This child had jet black hair and deep brown eyes with a tint of crimson which were the holdings of a power only told in legends.

The Charmander was different as well. It had a jet black body with a grey belly. It's eyes were crimson red and it had an orange flame at the end of its tail. It had known the four year old boy their whole lives. They were brothers and they would die for one another. Just like his brother he is destined to become the most powerful of his kind.

"Red? Red where are you?"

"Over here, mum." A woman walked into the room, she hugged the boy tightly before looking down on him to see a frown on his face. She had the same hair as he did tied into a pony tail as well as the same eyes. Her loving face showed warmth with fatigue as well. She was wearing a blue shirt and black trousers with a white lab coat. She had a small silver bracelet with engravings on it.

"Redmond! I heard you have been walking off and wandering around again." She said with a playful frown.

"Mum!" Red said in a muffled voice. He hated it when his mother used his full name.

"Char! Charmander, Char!" The Charmander walked up to Red's mother waving his arms around, expecting the woman to understand him.

"Oh not this time C. I am not gonna believe that you put Red up to this." She said as she hugged Red even tighter.

"Dr.G It's brainwaves are increasing! We need you right now!" A man popped his head through the door. His eyes shining with excitement. This of course meant more work and time away from Red so Dr.G merely sighed and walked out. Of course she stopped to see Red and C following her.

"Can I come too?"

"No, Red this is really dangerous. So please go home." She said as Red pouted. When he saw that his mother was not going to change her mind he became angry.

"Fine!" He said angrily.

"Thank you." She said as she placed a kiss on his forhead.

"Mum!" He said as he wiped the spot she kissed him. She then walked out and as soon as she was gone Red looked back at C who grinned mischievously. They then walked off towards where his mother went.

They had done this dozens of times of course. Red knew his mother was working on something however at his age he could not comprehend such a thing. They had no problems whatsoever getting into the room. Red had put C on his shoulders where C would proceed to use his claw to open the door with the swipe area.

They had made it inside. However no one noticed because they were busy focusing on something else in the room. Red and C crawled to the left of the room so they could have a good view. They had a hiding place in the wall which was used to hide so they could observe the room. They were near a container which blocked them from being seen of course. It was odd for Red he always felt as if there was something in there. He could feel pulses of life whenever him and C did this. It had armor so he had thought of it to be a robot, but how could it have a life pulse?

They peaked out of the wall so that Red could locate where his Mom was in the room. She was looking at a computer screen. They had no clue whatsoever what his Mom and that man were doing. They looked around the room and saw that many other people where working on computers and stuff he could not read.

(Scientist)

"Doctor! Look at this right here!" They hear a woman say.

"What is it?" The man nearest to the tube said.

"It's….it's awake!" She yelled excitedly.

"Let me see that."

"Oh my God she is speaking the truth!" One of the researchers said as a commotion started. The scientists ran all over the computers and were happy with their research. The man earlier returned to the tube to give commands.

"Run another scan!"

"It's mind is racing!" The woman from earlier called out. The group of scientists started panicking and getting worried. Even the lead scientist had a grim look on his face.

"We cannot! Lose this one!" He yelled as the tube turned a bright blue and shattered. The Scientists gasped. The fluid was all over the ground with shattered pieces of glass. Every machine nearby was going haywire.

"Radio to the bosses Helicopter! He must know what has happened!"

"Quiet! We must hear it's psychic powers!"

"For year and years on end. We have tried to create to ultimate being! A being that defies the creation of God! And his companion Arceus! You have the DNA of Mew the origin of all pokemon! You have been created! Mewtwo!"

"I am nothing but a copy? I was meant only to be a shadow to Mew?" The pokemon said as his voice sounded angry.

"No you are much more! You are to be the defience of Humanity! We've used our technology to do what God can't! Make something like you!"

"So I am simply a result of your foolishness. Then what is to become of me now? Are your experiments over?" The voice asked in a sarcastic tone.

"No! There must be more research to be done! We can make you into something even more!" The Scientists all began to congratulate each other. Shaking hands happily.

"Hurry! Get a new cage the testing must start now!" Suddenly a blue aura spreaded throughout the room and the lead Scientist was sent flying off.

Machines all over the room were being destroyed. The walls began blowing away and machines were ripped from their roots and flying around. A blue blast caused all of the Scientist to be blasted back. Scientists began running back towards the exit only to be stabbed by multiple tools and some even chopped in half. Some were lucky to be killed by the explosions of machines.

Mewtwo was angered at this. His eyes were all blue and flaring with unstoppable anger. He would not let these humans do what they want with him. He will only live for himself and that is what he wanted. These foolish beings believed that they could defy divinity so he would punish them.

(Red and C)

Red watch in horror at the scene in front of him. What hurt the most however was when his mother was stabbed in the chest with a harpoon of some kind. Red ran to his mother along with C. He dropped down onto his knees next to his mother and grabbed her hand. She was barely alive, but she could speak.

"Red...my son you never listen do you…" She said with a smile as he and C were crying.

"Mom...MOM." He said as tears fell from his face. She put her hand on his face and caressed it. This was the last time she would she her son. All because of some stupid experiment. However her son would not be alone. She looked over At C.

"C….take care of Red, and Red live out your life for the both of us. You…..are my living legacy...my son." She said as she took off her Bracelet. "Hurry and run….I love you Red. I will always be with you my son." She closed her eyes in a smile that left Red trembling.

"We wanted to defy God and Arcues. So they have punished us." The lead scientist said watching the scene as he died soon after.

Mewtwo began walking towards Red and C. He was wondering that these emotions he felt from Red were. To him Red was merely another human and so he would kill him.

C who was trying to get Red to leave his mothers side couldn't make Red move at all whatsoever. C could hear Mewtwos footsteps he kept trying to move Red but he would not budge. He ran to the side that Red was facing and waved his arms.

"Char! Char!" C said, but he stopped when he saw that Red's eyes had a distant look in his face. His mind had been shattered. When Mewtwo had gotten five feet away C began to bark. Mewtwo rose his hand. He began to charge a blue sphere of energy ready to eliminate the child. Then all of a Sudden Mewtwo was pushed back by a red aura.

"What! What was that?!" Mewtwo was snapped out of his anger. He looked around and took a step back. "No...I never meant to.."

He watched as the boy turned around. His face full of anger and his eyes were ALL red. The crimson tint had now overtaken the pupils as well as the entire eyes.

"You….you….YOU KILLED MY MUM!" Red stood up and yelled as his Aura blasted towards Mewtwo sending him five feet back. Mewtwo once again was surprised at this. A child had just pushed him back. He watched as the child holding the bracelet fainted not before he saw the crimson of his eyes recess into the deep part of the boy's soul. The creature that was his companion ran over to him trying to wake him up. He would not wake however and for this even Mewtwo wondered. "Why do you love him so? He is merely trying to use you just as these humans have tried to use me."

"He..he is my brother. We live for one another and cry for one another! You just killed his mother who was my mother as well." Charmander said as it kept trying to make Red wake up.

"I...I didn't mean to kill his mother or those people. I...I." Another explosin occured. This sent a shard of metal that sliced the Charmanders right eye causing it to yelp in pain. It still had it's eye but it was not wounded with something that would leave a scar. Soon the lab began blowing up everywhere and the explosins where going to reach the reactor which would cause catastraphic damage. Mewtwo turned to the boy and his companion. "As an atonement I will save you and your companion for taking the life of that boy's mother."

Red disappeared and so did Mewtwo. The body of Red's mother laid there alongside the other Scientists. She had a smile on her face almost as if she knew. That her son would survive for sure. This is how the story of Red began.

(A little later)

A man in a white lab coat with brow hair was on the beach of Pallet conducting research and was watching the Island Cinnabar from afar. Then suddenly the island exploded much to his shock. The winds reached as far as Pallet and even pushed him back.

"My god! I have to call the authorities." The man said as he took out his phone. Only to close it as soon as he saw a body wash up on shore with a black shape next to it. He quickly ran over to the person.

"Hey! Young man are you ok?" However being a Professor he was stunned at the differently colored Charmander, but this was not the time. The boy and his pokemon needed to be tended to. He searched the boy and found a pokeball and returned the Charmander and picked up the boy. When he picked up the boy he saw that he had a bracelet.

"My love, my son Redmond G."

"Let's get you somewhere safe." He said as he walked towards Pallet Town. He walked towards his laboratory and kicked the doors open. His team of researchers turned to him.

"Hurry! Get this boy medical attention!" He said as a woman in a white lab coat came up to him and he gave Redmond to her.

" ! What was that loud noise?" One of the men said.

"There has been an explosion on Cinnabar Island. I have to call the authorities." he sighed and looked over to the boy named Redmond he believed. He wondered what his story was.

(The next day)

was at the Pallet Hospital watching TV. It was a blonde female reporter with Blaine the gym leader of Cinnabar who had evacuated as many people and pokemon he could with his unit. They were walking around what seemed to have been the research division on the island.

"So, Blaine you believe this explosion to have come from here am I correct?" She said as she moved her mic to him.

"Yes….as it grieves me to see my home destroyed. I also believe the scientist were working on something here that however I do not know. My condolences goes to the families who have lost their loved ones and I take blame for not being able to save them." Blaine said as he began crying. The reporter quickly consoled him.

"Blaine! Please don't cry you tried your best you are a hero! You saved hundreds of people and pokemon!"

" ?" He turned to the voice it was one of the psychology doctors.

"Ahh yes. How is he?" Prof. Oak said as he got up to shake the doctors hand.

"He refuses to talk to anyone I believe the boy may be mute. I also think he has suffered from a traumatic event as his eyes show a distance that I've never seen on children. I have diagonosed him with schizophrenia." The doctor said as sighed.

"A long-term mental disorder of a type involving a breakdown in the relation between thought, emotion, and behavior, leading to faulty perception, inappropriate actions and feelings, withdrawal from reality and personal relationships into fantasy and delusion, and a sense of mental fragmentation. Am I correct?" said as the doctor nodded.

"However whenever he is around that Charmander of his he seems to become normal again. It's as if pokemon are his lifeline to this world. So I would like to ask if you can be his legal guardian. Since the orphanage is next to your Laboratory you can check up on him every now and then." The doctor said as Oak went into deep thought.

"Further more he cannot keep that Charmander unless he has a legal guardian due to the Kanto law of Trainer License."

"Let me see the boy." said.

(Red's hospital room)

"Can...I really hear you?"

"Yea! Wow that so cool!"

"How is it that we can talk to each other?" Red asked. When he had awoken he let out C so that they could console each other. His mom had died so the only family left to him in this world was C. He was having fun however since they could now clearly understand one another. The best part of all was that Red did not even need to speak to C. The froze as the door opened.

It was the man that had saved Red. He was the famous that his mother would constantly talk about. However people were the last thing he wanted to see right now. He had owed his life to though.

"Hello young man. Your name is Redmond right?"

"..." sighed as Redmond glared at him. He handed Redmond a whiteboard with a red marker as well as watching his Charmander. It had a wound over it's right eye which had been patched by his crew. It could still see out of the right eye though. Just a scar to be left behind.

"You want to be called Red?" He asked.

"..." Red nodded.

"Do you have any family Red? It's ok you can tell me. I'm not here to hurt you or anything. I just wanna help you." Red looked away from which caused him to frown.

"Are you an orphan? Did your parents die in the explosion?" He said as he saw Red freeze. Red nodded slowly.

"Red, you do know that Charmander will be taken away from you if you do not have a legal guardian right?" said as Red hugged C protectively. Out of the left eye of C you could see a menacing glare.

"However If you let me be your legal guardian you can keep C. But he will have to stay at the lab with me when you are in school in a year. Deal?" He said as Red nodded right away. Anything to keep his only family left with him.

"Thank you for understanding Red."

(4 years later)

"Hey look! There's mute boy!" Blue he was the golden boy of Pallet Town and he hated Red for some reason. Maybe it was because his name was the opposite of his. It was the same with the appearance he had brown hair and electric blue eyes. had told Blue that he shouldn't bother Red but Blue kept doing it anyways.

Blue tackled Red into the ground. He held Red down with a smirk as Red struggled to get up. Some of the kids soon surrounded them.

"Give it to him, Blue!"

"Yea! beat him up!"

"I'm so gonna enjoy this!" As Blue brought his fist up he stopped as he saw Red's eyes. The brown part of his eyes soon began to be overtaken by the tint of crimson. Blue felt Red push back and began to get up.

"Leave him alone Gary!" Blue looked up in the direction of where the voice came. The crimson tint in Red's eyes recessed.

"My name is Blue! And what are you going to do if I don't Leaf?"

"Im going to tell your grandfather on you!"

"Fine!" Blue said as he got off of Red. "Next time your bodyguard won't be able to help you!" Blue said as he and his posse bolted off.

Red heard footsteps and he turned around to see a girl. She had long brown hair and green eyes. She had a leaf between her right ear. She had a smile on her face as she held out her hand.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she pulled him up.

"..." He nodded in response to her.

"My name is Lucky Green, but Lucky is a stupid name so you can call me Leaf!" She said as she held out her hand. Red looked at her outstretched hand with curiosity. What was she doing?

"You're supposed to shake it silly!" She said as he grabbed her forearm and shaked it. She began giggling.

"No like this!" She grabbed his hand and shaked it as she was giggling.

"You know, It's common courtesy to give ones name after and introduction, but its ok! Your name is Red right?" She said as he nodded.

"You really don't talk much don't you." She said as he gave a small smile. The crimson tint in his eyes began swirling, but Leaf couldn't see it.

"Hey! I made you smile and they say you never smile! Anyways where were you heading?" She said as he nodded his head toward a building.

"Ohhhhh, You're gonna go to the lab? Let's go! My parents work there."She grabbed his hand before he could even respond and began dragging him towards the lab. When they got inside she stopped dragging as he began walking with her. His face beet red for some reason. She lead him towards a woman with brown hair.

"Hey Mom! This is Red!"

"Yes I know this boy he is a very nice boy." She said as Red kicked the ground feeling akward. "Why don't you two go play with the pokemon? Red has met team he used back in the day already."

"No way! You play with his team?" She said as Red nodded while scratching the back of his head.

(Somewhere no one knows)

Mewtwo was standing on an island in the sea of Kanto. He was staring up at the sky. He had been alive in this world for four years now. He looked down at himself in reflection. He saw how people used pokemon as tools for fighting.

"These humans use my kind to merely fight. Why don't my bretheren fight back? We can be so much more. We could take this world."

He turned around as he heard a Helicopter land behind him. He was debating if he should destroy the humans or not. The man who stepped out was surrounded by four men with the letter "R" in their uniforms in all black. The man had a brown suit and brown hair.

"Hello. I am Giovanni and I would like to offer a proposition.

* * *

OK! So this is where it ends. I would also like to Thank 92fireDemon for allowing me to use his backstory and characters/pokemon teams.


	2. NotesAsking the viewers

Yo! Next chapter should be up tomorrow I believe. I've also come to a thought that would change the story. SO! As a write I wanted to ask you guys(I have consulted FD but he has not replied back) about this.

So I've been wondering would Leaf have traveled with Red? I think she would have honestly, but would you guys prefer Red to be a lone wolf?


	3. Chapter 2

Yoooo! Im back and I thank you all for your reviews. I got a review about grammer and I'm terribly sorry, because I'm not the greatest writer. Hopefully I can become better. I decided to get straight to the point of his journey so It wouldn't get boring. Also FireDemon has told me that Leaf would be with him every now and then. People also asked about a sequel to Stepping out of a Shadow. I hate to say it, but it wouldn't work. Red would just basically steamroll and that would be boring.

Chapter 2: On the road to glory

Red was antsy because today was the day he would begin his journey. He already had two pokemon one being a Pikachu. Now this Pikachu hated HATED people, but for some reason it liked Red. being baffled by this let Red take Pikachu.

_"Hey Red we should get going now."_ Pikachu said as it jumped on his shoulder. _"Time to go pick up C from and begin our journey of kicking ass!"_

Said person known as Red was looking for his hat. One that was given to him by the professor as a gift for his birthday. When he had found the hat he put it on and grinned to himself. He was ready for this day. Pikachu however was getting impatient.

_"Lets go!"_

Red smirked at his companions eagerness. As he walked out of his room in the orphanage he gave it a long lookover. This had been his home ever since…...He refused to think about it. Today was supposed to be a good day and it would stay that way.

"_Let's go."_ Red said telepathically to Pikachu who pumped it's fist in the air.

_"Today is the day that I start to become who I was meant to be. Pokemon Master Red"_

( Laboratory)

"Gramps this is taking forever just let me pick already!" Blue yelled in frustration as his grandfather calmly sipped his morning coffee.

"Now, now Blue. You know it is common courtesy to have patience." said as Blue "Hmphed". Leaf watching all this spoke next.

"Uh….I think he's here." And with that Red entered the building with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"You're late!" Blue roared while pointing his finger at Red.

"..." Red gave Blue his signature. "I don't really have any fucks to give" dialogue. This of course infuriated Blue even more.

"Blue, that is enough." Blue looked back at his grandfather who tossed a pokeball to Red. Red immediatly caught it and released the pokemon inside. Blue was expecting it as he has seen Red's black charmander before and because of that he knew who he was gonna pick.

"Your choice Blue?" said as Blue walked up to the table He grabbed the blue pokeball and grinned.

"Squirtle! I choose you!" Blue yelled as a the "Tiny Turtle" pokemon materialized out of a red beam. Blue got on his knees and began rubbing the top of his new Squirtles head. turned his attention to Leaf who picked up the green pokeball happily.

"Bulbasaur! Come on out!" She squealed as she picked up her new pokemon and swung it around with her. cleared his throat to get the attention of all the trainers.

"Now, then today is when the three of you begin your journys." turned around to what looked like a safe and placed his hand on a scanner. "These are pokedexes which are pokemon encyclopedias. They will keep track of your progress and tell you what moves you can teach your pokemon. They also have data on the league and how it works."

"The league has gym leaders use pokemon depending on how many badges their trainers have right?" Blue said as nodded.

"Yes, Blue you see the gym leaders all can rival the elite four. However they use their weaker teams to battle newer trainers." That made more sense to Red. Gym Leaders have been where they were for years. So of course they had super strong teams.

"Also a Gym Leader can challenge any of the Elite Four members for their spots. Now then back to the pokedexes. I'm becoming old and I wish for you three to set out to complete something I couldn't have."

"Which is?" Leaf said.

"To try your best to complete the Pokedex and discover new species and travel the other regions. Of course along the way you can achieve your ambitions as well. Just think of it as a side quest. So what do you think?"

"Count on it gramps." Blue said with a smirk.

"Sounds like fun what do you think Red?" Leaf turned to Red who merely nodded. Red looked down at Pikachu and C. C had somewhat of a menacing appearance. Leaf still called him cute which he hated though. However that scar from...back then would make him look pretty fearsome as a Charizard.

"Sounds like fun, but I wanna fight!" Pikachu was getting impatient. He was also very cocky in battles. Red had trained him against the Pidgeys and Ratatas nearby. So he was gonna have to change that. C on the other hand was an angel in combat.

"Now then that is all I have for you three."

"Wait, before we go how about a battle Red?" Red looked over at Blue with a raised eyebrow.

"...?"

"Your lizard and my Squirtle right here and now." Red immediatly got a determined look on his face. "He thinks he'll have the advantage because Squirtle is a water type."

_"Pfft. I'll show him whats up."_ C was ready right here and now as well.

"Take it outside boys." said as he liked to keep his place clean.

(5 Minutes later)

"Alright! Ill take the first move! Squirtle Water Gun!" Blues Squirtle spat out a blast of water towards C who waited for Reds commands.

_"Dodge it and use ember."_ C jumped to the side and flicked its tail towards Squirtle sending a small blast of flames. Blue was surprised by this because Red didn't even command his pokemon. Leaf who was on the sidelines however knew what Red was doing.

"Rapid Spin!"

_"Push it back with Metal Claw."_ C's claws shined white and extended. He charged towards the oncoming Rapid Spin and knocked it back.

"What?! Squirtle use Water Gun!"

_"Dodge and rush him with Metal Claw. The recoil from hitting him in Rapid Spin damaged him already."_ C jumped to the side and charged up his Metal Claw and ran towards Squirtle. C literally punched Squirtle in the face with his claws and pushed him back. Of course steel is not all that effective against water, but you could make it work.

_"Finish it off with Ember!"_ Red of course pointed towards Squirtle without saying anything. C flicked his tail as the embers slammed right into Squirtle causing a small explosin. When the smoke cleared it showed Squirtle knocked out.

"Damn it." Blue said to himself as he returned his Squirtle. He smiled and looked at the pokeball. "We'll get them next time buddy."

"..." Red inwardly smirked as C ran over to him with a toothy grin. Pikachu who was on his shoulder waved his hand in a "Meh you did ok" motion. spoke to tell Blue what he did wrong.

"Blue do you know what you did wrong?"

"Nope." Blue answered cockily which made the Prof sigh.

"You got in over your head because you had the type advantage." thought his grandson did well, but he just got outplayed. also wondered how C was able to battle without commands. "Red how did you get C to battle like that without commands?"

"..." Red merely shrugged causing a sweatdrop from the Prof.

"Well I'm outta here. See ya losers later!" Blue yelled as he quickly ran out the door. Leaf grabbed Red's arm and dragged him out with C and Bulbasaur following them.

(Route 1)

"Interesting." Leaf said to hereself as Red watched her catch a Pidgey. She rubbed her Bulbasaur on the top of her head. Yes her Bulbasaur was a female. She turned her attention to Red who was staring at the sky. She wondered why he always did that though. He stared at the skies almost as if he was missing something.

"Red?" Red broke out of his stupor and looked up to see Leaf with her hand extended. He gave her a smile as he took her hand. She was blushing madly although Red at his age wouldn't understand. Or maybe he was just dense lets go with that.

"Leaf, what are you gonna do on your journey? You can't just follow me around. Im not trying to get rid of you, but you should follow your own ambition." Leaf was walking around the area Red and she were in. She was staring at the ground because she knew that it was an excuse.

It looked like Red was just telling her what was best for her. She knew that it was a ploy though. When he talked alot which he just did. It meant that he was trying to make a point or that he wanted to be alone. Red found it really hard to share his life with other people and she never really understood why.

"I'm actually gonna stay here for a bit. I know your really eagered to battle Brock so I won't hold you back." She said with a smile. She gave him a quick hug and ran off in the other direction. Bulbasaur followed its trainer, but stopped to wave good bye first.

_"I'm sorry, but it has to be this way."_ Red said to himself. This didn't go unheard by his pokemon though.

_"Youre so dramatic Red."_ Pikachu said.

"..."

_"Let's get going to Viridian."_ C said as Pikachu hopped back onto Reds shoulder. Red returned C and walked through Route 1.

(Viridian City)

Red was currently at the Pokemon Center taking a break. He decided to look at the pokemart section of the center as he waited for C and Pikachu. He came to the conclusion that he would catch his next pokemon after Pewter City. All he needed right now was C and Pikachu. DING!

"Red? Your pokemon are all healed and ready to go." He heard Nurse Joy say over the speaker. She smiled as she watched Pikachu run up his shoulder.

"Im guessing your a trainer right?" Nurse Joy said.

"..." Red nodded not knowing where this was going.

"Well the Pokemon Academy in town is holding a compeitition why don't you go check it out. The winner will get a rare pokemon." That caught his attention. Also Pikachu was getting antsy so might as well.

_"FINALLY! I can kick some ass."_ Red merely smirked as he walked out of the Pokemon Center. He would have to thank for the pokedex again. Red was able to teach Pikachu some nice moves especially on to combat Rock types.

(Academy field)

Red was currently up against a Bug trainer. He had a Beedrill that was exceptionally strong, but no problem for Pikachu.

_"Thunderbolt."_ Red told Pikachu through his link. Pikachu after dodging a jab from Beedrill released a powerful electrical current zapping the Beedrill.

"Winner is the trainer in the red corner!" The Ref yelled as he raised a red flag. "He is also the winner of Viridian City's tournament!" Then a woman came out holding a tray that had three pokeballs. Red, Green, and Blue. Red came to a conclusion of what the pokemon were. He picked up the Blue one and let out the new family member.

"Squirtle!" Red expected that one. He looked at Pikachu who was on his shoulder.

_"Hello there."_ Red said to Squirtle as it grinned.

_"Yo! I'm Bob."_ Pikachu began laughing as soon as he heard this.

_"Your name is Bob? HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHaHAHAAHAHAHA"_ Squirtle glared at Pikachu who jumped down and gave it a pat on the shoulder. _"Don't worry brotha Im sure you are more than your name."_

_"Yea yea laugh it up."_ Normally Red would have C out, but they were taking pictures. A shiny Charmander would bring some unwanted attention.

"That was pretty impressive young man." Red turned to the voice and nearly fell over. Spiky red hair and a black cape. You know who this man is. It was Lance the Johto/Kanto Champion. Of course reporters began to swarm all over the place and Red covered his face with his hat.

"You don't like the media do you?"

"..." Red nodded.

"I just wanted to say that you did really well for your age. I also hope to see your name in the future….."

"Red."

"I hope to see your name in the future Red." With that Lance turned around and dramatically walked off. When he had gotten about 15 feet away from Red a large Dragonite came down and flew off with Lance on its back. Bob let out a whistle.

_"That guy has style."_

_"Man Red, when C becomes a Charizard we have to do that."_ Pikachu said.

_"That looks like it could be pretty fun too I guess. Now lets get going."_ Red returned Bob and Pikachu ran up onto his shoulder.

_"Viridian Forest here we come."_

Yea thats about it for now. Sorry about the shorter chapter. Also I really wonder where the name Bob came from like its hilarious. Also I should have the next chapter up in 2 days. Im going to try and do shorter updates from now on.


End file.
